Crystle Power
by mercurygirl
Summary: A strange woman told Amy that she had a younger sister that was on the Moon Kindom when everybody was reborn. Does Amy belive this strange woman and go to look for her sister? find out by reading.
1. Search For A Sibling

The Search For A Sibling  
  
  
  
Amy was thinking about the woman that she had met earlyer on that day.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Excuse me this might seem to be a strange questen but, are you princess Amy of Mercury?" Amy was shocked that the person had known her identity and said she did not know what she was talking about but she also sliped the girl a pice of paper with the adress to the Cherry Hill Temple on it. The woman understood and apologised and left.  
  
End flash back  
  
"Excuse me, I am looking for a girl named Amy do you know were she is?" "Yes she is waiting over there" Ray said not sure if she trusted this woman. "Thankyou very much." Ray nodded. "Hello. We did not get the chance to be properly interduced not that we should really need to be. After all I was your hand maiden for the first fourteen years of your life."  
  
Amy was again shocked. She had veary litttle memory of her life on the moon kingdom let alone her own planet. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all, but yes I am the princess of Mercury." "So Queen Serenity did erase all your memorys." "Yes she did but how did you know that?" "I was warned before I came here."  
  
"Luna was she telling the truth earlyer did I really have a older brother and a younger sister?" "Yes she was telling the truth and I also did reconize her from when she served your sister when she visited you on the Moon Kingdom right before the last attack." So what she said could be true, that my sister could have been on the Moon Kingdom and reborn on earth like all of us." "Yes and if what she said was true the enamy is closing in on her." "We must find her before the dark moon circus does..."  
  
"I really thought that we had gotten rid of the dark moon circus" said Serena. "I only wish that were true, moon face" said Amara. "Amara, Trista and Michell what are you doing here?" "Well we heard about the young princess and knew that she posseses a stone that is said to be as strong as the Silver Imperial Crystle if not stronger. And we wanted to visit with are fellow scouts" Amara said half joking." "Were is Rini anyway?" asked Trista. "Trista your back." Rini exclamed.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"I wish that I did not have to hide so much... But if I don't the dark moon circus will find me and get the crystle and I can never let that happen" thought Tanara. "There you are princess, I told you, you could not hide from us for long and I was right as usaul" said Jedith. "You will never get your hands on this crystle and I will make sure of that." "Just how do you intend on doing that?" he asked. "Like this... Mercury Star Power."  
  
"This can not be... You are not suposed to be able to use the power of the crystle." "Who said anything about using the crystle. This is the same type of power my sister Sailor Mercury who served the Moon Princess had." "But than how do you have it?" he asked. "I've always had the ability to do so but I never learned how until latly. You now have no chance at beating me in a fight."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Wait I think I feel something or someone" stated Mercury. "What do you mean Mercury?" asked Mars. "I think I know were Tanara is. Follow me." "Right" said all the scouts in union. "Are we geting close Mercury?" asked Jupiter. "Yes we are I'm sure of it now."  
  
"Mercury Star Ice Beam."  
  
"See I told you that you did not stand a chance in a battle agianst me when I am like this." Tanara stated (being completly rued).  
  
"Watch out behind you..." Mecury yelled. But to late and Sailor Mercury Star was hit hard in the back or would have been if it wern't for Sailor Mini Moon who ran up and knocked her down being so small she was out of harms way herself. "Thankyou" said Mercury Star. "Now you really do not stand a chance at beating all of us Sailor Scouts." "I will be back for you little princess." with that as his last words Jedith disaperd.  
  
"Phew, that was a close call that time. Thanks for saving me, my name is sailor mercury star and all of you are the inner and outer senshi right?" "Yes we are, and you are the secound princess of mercury... Your real name is Tanara but you like to be called Rose." "How did you know that... Only my mom and my sister knew that I liked to be called Rose."  
  
"Thats because she is your sister, princess Amy." said the hand maiden who had unknowingly followed the sailor scouts.  
  
Authers note: What do you think this is my first fan fic or at least the first one that has more than two short paraghraps. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as posible but no garantes. Well It's 1:41 A.M. in the morning and I better go to sleep so I can get up for school. Bye. 


	2. Begining Of A Journey

Authors comments: Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. I hope that with this chapter you don't get as confused as you did with the last chapter, and there should be no spelling errors this time because I used Microsoft Word instead of note pad.  
  
Authors comments to Lonely Tenshi: Thanks for your review. And all the sailor scouts names are Serena/Sailor moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Ray/Sailor Mars, Litta/Sailor Jupiter, Mena/Sailor Venus. And if you get YTV you can watch sailor moon at 3:00 weekdays, 4:00 Saturdays and ano… Oh I forget what time on Sundays.  
  
1 Beginning of the Journey  
  
  
  
"We told you to stay at the temple." Said Sailor Mercury. "You should remember that I almost never listen to you anymore princess." Said the handmaiden with a cocky smile. "Um might I suggest that we get out of here before Jedith come back with a bunch of his ugly friends." "Of course that is a very good suggestion princess. I will meet you all back at the temple."  
  
"So we going to go or are you all just going to stare at her all day. We have some very important things to talk about that can not be talked about out in the open." "Of course we should go to the temple." Said a still half- dazed Mars. "Lead the way." "So now that were back what is this very important thing that we have to talk about?"  
  
"This is the reason why Jedith has been coming after me." "Princess you did not tell me that you had the planetary crystal in your possession." said a very startled handmaiden. "I know and I didn't tell you for a reason. Jedith is able to probe memory on a whim and I know that if I told you, you would not of been able to hide it from him." "What the heck is this planetary crystal thing that you are talking about?"  
  
"I forgot you do not remember about the legend that was common to all planets in the silver millenium. The legend that I am specking of is the one about Crystal Power. It is said that Crystal Power was used to dispel the second wave of the dark moon circus but the crystals have been hidden away in the center of the planet that it came from… and only the princess of each planet can retrieve the crystal from the planetary core. I have the one from our planet but you sailor scouts will have to get the crystals from the core of your own planet. We also have to get Saturn to agree to help us."  
  
"Well I can do that I will just go back in time to when we were fighting pharaoh 90 and bring her back to this time and when were done I will take her back and if she agrees I will erase her memory." said Trista. "Yes that should work good thinking Trista." "I'll be back as soon as I have her cooperation, but I may need some help. Rini why don't you come with me she and you were good friends." "Yaa, I get to see her again." Rini shouted gleefully. "We will wait for you here Trista good luck."  
  
"Time gate. Lets go Mini Moon."  
  
"Right I am ready let's go."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Sailor Saturn wait. What is it warrior of time? Rini… Yes Sailor Saturn we need your help in the future What is it that you need my help with that would make you break Neo Queen Serenity's rules. In the future Sailor Mercury has a younger sister who is trying to help us stop the second wave of the dark moon circus. But before we can do that we need to get the planetary core crystals. But you aren't around and we need you to get the core crystal from Saturn. Are you crazy, trying to get the core crystals is suicide. But Amy's sister already has the crystal from mercury. In are time the second wave has already started. Will you please help us sailor Saturn? Yes Rini I will help you and sailor moon. I owe you both a great deal and now you are giving me a chance to repay the both of you.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~  
  
Were back and sailor Saturn is with us and has agreed to everything but the erasing her memory. What ever I have to move I've stayed in one place for to long they will find me for sure if I don't leave, besides I would put you all in danger if I stayed so I will see you all in a few hours at the mall. Wait. Rose don't go without this, it's a communicator so that if you get into trouble that you can not handle alone you can call us for help. Thanks sis.  
  
(Two days later.) "Hey Amy what you doing?" "Rose, where have you been?" "I've been around. But don't worry about me." "Why not? You're my little sister after all." "What ever Amy. It's time to start the journey. I hope you all have prepared yourselves for this." "We have done are best are parents think that we are going on a camping trip." "Good than lets go and meat all the others at the Cherry hill temple." "Sure."  
  
(At the Cherry hill temple.) "Hi you guys." "There you are we have been looking for you." Said a frustrated Ray. "Why I told you I would be alright on my own." Rose said flatly. "Are you all ready for the task ahead of us?" Rose asked. YES! They all said in union. "Good lets do it."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
(Out in space) "Alright which planet are we going to first?" Asked Pluto. "I would say the moon but the moon is being watched. So I think that we should go for one of the outer planets first." Stated Star Mercury "The fastest way would be to do one planet and then do the planet closest to it." Said Mercury doing some calculations on her computer. "Mercury have you not listened to a word I've said. They are watching the planets, and if we do one planet than another than they will figure out are patern and wait for us at the next planet and over power us and take the crystals and we would all be domed." Said an annoyed Star Mercury. "Sorry I didn't think of that." Stated Mercury. "Don't worry about it you almost always mist some of the more ovyeuse things. Especially If it wasn't that important." StarM stated (StarM means Star Mercury).  
  
"So lets go to Saturn first." Said mini moon. "Fine lets go." Sailor moon said. "Just stay alert for spy's and if we are attacked try and stay close to me or the shield will drop and we will all die." They went on to Saturn without any trouble which worried StarM. But she shock it off and focused on keeping the sheild up.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
(On Saturn) "Alright we have to wait here you go and find the hole by yourself and meet us back here." StarM said. "Fine." Saturn stated flatly.  
  
(Inside the tunnel) "I thought that there would be some traps, but there is nothing. Maybe I just went into the wrong tunnel. But Star Mercury said to fallow my feelings." Saturn thought. All of the sudden fire came from the side of the cave. "Where the heck did that come from." Saturn said aloud. Than some spears went through the air and she just barely dodged the spears. "Man I wish I hadn't said anything."  
  
She finally made it through the cave to see the crystal. But when she tried to pick the crystal she was blown back by a invisible force. "What was that? She asked. "It was a warning." Said a mysterious voice. "Who said that." Saturn said as she looked around the room. "I did." The voice took on form and waited for something. "What are you waiting for." Saturn asked in confusion. "I am waiting for you to tell me the reason for you trying to take the crystal from the planet core and for you to tell me who you are. The strange woman waited for the answer.  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn and I need the crystal to help my friends of this time to fight off the second wave of the dark moon circus." "Why do they not use the Sailor Saturn from this time." "They do not use her because she is just a baby and cannot help." "You must prove yourself worthy of the crystal." Said the mysterious person as she prepared a attack, Saturn Readied herself to block the attack but when it hit it just went through her. A stunned Saturn just stood there wondering what happened. "You have passed the test you may take the crystal and go." "Test? What test?" Asked a still confused Saturn. "The ball was a seeing ball It aloud me to see inside your soul, and when I did I saw a sincere wish to help your friends and the earth. That is how I know you are worthy to take the crystal and how you passed the test. Now hurry and take the crystal and go, your friends are waiting.  
  
"I'm back and I have the crystal." Stated Saturn. "Grate." Said everyone in union. "Now what planet should we go to? Asked Mercury. "I think that we should go to Pluto and than to one of the inner planets. OK?" Said StarM. "Sure." Said Everyone.  
  
  
  
Authors Comments: Sorry if it is too short but it's only supposed to be the beginning of the journey so there you go hope you like it. 


	3. The Strage Voice

Authors Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Here is the next chapter even if I only got two reviews in all the time it's been up. (I'm not complaining. I just wish that I had got at least three reviews).  
  
Chapter Three: The Strange Voice  
  
(On the way to Pluto) "Hey you guys, I think that I should teach you all how to make the shield that way we will not be at a disadvantage in a battle." "Good idea StarM, I thought you would never suggest it." Stated Mars. "Well I didn't hear you suggest that I teach it to you or anyone else Mars." StarM shout back. "Hey stop fighting." Said mercury.  
  
(Two hours latter) "I think that that should be enough for now." Said a very tired StarM. "Why only three of us have learned how to make shields and we all need to know." Stated a jealous Mars. (Mars hadn't managed to make a shield yet) "Because if I don't stop now I won't be able to continue to stay concise let alone hold up the shield." Said StarM. "Oh. Sorry." Stated an apologetic Mars. "It's been to quiet since we started. I mean we should have encountered some sort of opposition by now." Stated Sailor Moon. "Since when did you learn that big of a word." Mini Moon said teasingly. "Oh shut up brat." She shot back. All the scouts laughed in union.  
  
When they finally combed down it was because they were under attack. "Were did all these monsters come from?" Asked Mercury, Who had been watching her computer radar since they left. "Any were they want to. Separate into your groups. Now!" Commanded StarM. They did as she said and it helped to a point.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Yelled Venus.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Called Mercury.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars stated.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution! Exclaimed Jupiter.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Proclaimed Sailor Moon.  
  
"Crystal Twinkle Bell! Mini Moon said.  
  
"Uranus world shacking!" Shouted Uranus.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Yelled Neptune.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Said Pluto.  
  
"Saturn Silence Glave Surprise!" Proclaimed Saturn.  
  
"Mercury Star Ice Beam!" Shouted StarM.  
  
All but two enemies were destroyed and they survived an attack that used four scouts so they could only think of one thing to do..  
  
"You guys aren't thinking what I think your thinking are you? Asked Uranus. "It's the only way we wont kill are selves though." Stated Sailor Moon.  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"COSMIC DREAM ACTION!  
  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" Yelled the scouts in union.  
  
"What the heck do you think you were doing by diverting your power into your attack you could have killed your selves." Exclaimed a worried StarM. "Sorry to worry you little sis." Stated Mercury. "But we've done it before and not had to much problems." She said.  
  
After that fight, all the sailor scouts were too tired to continue on to Pluto so they stopped on Neptune to rest. "Man am I ever tired." Stated Sailor Moon. "Well there is two reasons for that." Stated Luna. "Those are that one you have used a lot of energy today, two is that you have never been transformed for this long before." She finished.  
  
(In the middle of the night) "NEPTUNE! Neptune woke up because she thought that one of the other scouts were calling her but the others were still asleep. NEPTUNE! "Yes! Who is it?" Neptune asked. NEPTUNE! Neptune was curious to whom that voice belonged to so she followed it and found a cave. "Could this be the cave to were the crystal is hidden?" She asked herself.  
  
She passed through water that only a person from Neptune could go through and she knew it because her mother had taught her about it when she was a child. "I had forgotten how good this feels but I have a mission to accomplish." She tolled herself and continued on. She came to an obstacle course that looked like it belonged on earth. "This looks like one of those obstacle courses at school." So she went through, but soon regretted her hastiness because on everything there was a trap. "What the heck were did all these traps come from?" She asked to no one in particular.  
  
After about an hour of dogging spears and energy blasts she finally made it to the chamber were the stone was but there was something in the way.  
  
"What is a Violin here?" She wondered. Than she noticed the notes on the glass surrounding the stone. "I know that song." So she started to play the song that she some how knew so well and when she was finished the glass disappears and just like on Saturn a figure appears and looks as if it is waiting for something. "You want to know who I am don't you?" "I already know who you are for it was I who called you hear. I just need to make sure of your intentions." The strange being created a seeing ball just like on Saturn and through it at Neptune. "Your intentions are true and I will let you have the Crystal." Said the being. "Thank you." Said Neptune and she took the crystal and went back to the others only to find them gone and two monsters in their place.  
  
"Hey I'm Back. Where is everybody? Neptune Deep Submerge. She quickly said as soon as she saw the monsters and destroyed one and the other attacked her. "OW!" She yelled. "That's it now I'm angry. Neptune Water Falls. She called out an attack that she had never used before and the last monster was gone. She then set out in search for the other scouts because somehow she knew that they were still on the planet.  
  
"Hey you guys OK." She asked after sneaking up behind the tied up group. "Neptune where were you?" Asked StarM. "Sorry. I was getting this." She held up the core crystal. "Put that away right now. They can sense when it's around." StarM almost shouted. "There you're all free now do you two still have your core crystals with you? Neptune asked. "Yes we do they couldn't touch them thankfully." Said Saturn. "Well let's go before were seen." Said Luna.  
  
"Good we made it back into space. Now Pluto I think that we should do one of the inner planets first before we do Pluto." Stated StarM. "I agree with you they will probably set guards at Pluto." She said. "You know what I think that they're probably going to post guards at each of the planets." Said Mini Moon. "Your right Mini Moon. Now that they are sure were out here they will post guards on all the planets. So what I think we should do is for all of us to learn how to make the shield and go to our own planets. Those that have their stones already will pear up with the others. Saturn you go with Jupiter. Mercury you go with Mars. Neptune you go with Uranus. I will go with Venus. Sailor Moon and Sailor mini moon go together. Than Pluto can go on her own, because she can use the gate of time to escape. Does anyone have a problem with that?" She checked. "Good lets go." She yelled.  
  
Authors Notes: I hope you like this chapter. I think it's longer than the last two. Well if not I will try and make the next on longer. Well I better go. Bye!  
  
P.S.: Please review. 


End file.
